Metropolis
by Nic Coay
Summary: A jacknife action story of the happenings in Metropolis. This is a continous story with different plots and characters throughout the chapters. This was created by me Prince Joker and AndromedaAscentant.
1. A New Hero in Town

**A New Hero in Town**

**Disclaimer:** I have no relationship to DC Comics and all recognizable characters herein are the property of others. The plot and a few of the characters, including Hazard and Kadeen, are my characters.

Clark Kent, a young man in his twenties, leaned back in his chair, watching as Jimmy tried to get a date with Katie Bell, one of the hottest reporters in the business.

"So…um…I was thinking that maybe we could go out to eat and-and then go to my place and watch a movie or something." Jimmy stuttered.

Clark chuckled to himself and shook his head. He was never going to get a date.

"Sorry Jake." Kate replied.

Jimmy frowned. "My name is Jimmy."

Katie walked off, without giving him a second glance.

Yeah, Jimmy defiantly wasn't getting a date.

Seth Jay Hazard, a seventeen year old man with silver eyes and long, silver hair, walked up beside Jimmy chuckling as he put his arm around his shoulders. Seth had on dark jeans, black boots, and a dark T-shirt which was covered by a red, button-up shirt. "Jimmy you are _never_ gonna get a girl like _that_ with that stunt. Here, let me show you how it's done." Seth winked at Jimmy at then walked over to where Katie Bell was standing with some other reporters. "Hey, Katie, aren't you going to be modeling for that Victoria's Secret Catalogue? "

Katie turned around to face Seth. "No, someone else got the job. The manager says I was "lacking". "

"That manager must be blind."

"Why?"

"Because only a blind man could pass up beauty like yours."

Katie blushed "You're just joking."

"How could I joke about a girl like you? Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight, Katie? To cheer you up?"

"I'd like that."

"Great, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"7:00?"

"Perfect."

"I'll see you at 7 then."

"I'll count every second."

Katie Bell blushes even brighter as Seth turns and walks back over to Jimmy.

"See? Easy as that."

Jimmy frowned and turned towards Clark and shrugged. He then went to his desk and plopped down, sighing heavily as he began to sort through the photos he had taken.

Clark grinned and got up, walking over to Seth. "That was slick man." He replied, winking. "But we got to get Jimmy a date. The boy is going to be a real mess if we don't."

"Thanks, man. Yeah, I know. Maybe we should teach Jimmy a few tricks and see if he can handle 'em. We could start out small. You know, with the tripping one. Girls always fall for that one."

Clark laughed and agreed with him, then turned as Lois Lane entered the Daily Planet. He stopped talking for a moment to just take in the view. He found himself smiling like an idiot, then stopped, and cleared his throat. "Well…I got some work to do." Clark left and went back over to his desk.

Suddenly Jimmy, who had disappeared from the office without anyone knowing, came running in. "There's a hostage situation going down at the bank!" he shouted.

Clark looked around at everyone. While their attention went to Jimmy, he quickly left the room at the speed of light.

"Hostage situation?" Seth muttered quietly. "I think it's time I make my entrance." Seth quietly walked out of the room then, making sure no one was around, ran off towards the bank in a bolt. A split second later a dark-clad figure with silver hair and eyes appeared in front of the bank. The top half of his face covered with a mask which made his silver eyes look rather spooky. He surveyed the situation. People noticed the man and said things like. "Hey, where'd he come from?" "Is he a swat guy?" "Maybe he's a superhuman like Superman?" "Why's he wearing all that combat stuff?"

Superman showed up at that moment and flew down beside the strange looking man before him. At first he thought he might be the cause of the situation, but he could plainly see that he was just scanning the scene. Where had he come from?

"Superman!" The police chief replied with relief. "There's a hostage situation going down. Can you help us?"

Superman looked at the building and nodded, jetting into the building. He smiled at the bank robbers. "Hello." he replied.

The man smirked as Superman flew into the bank. "This show's mine, Superman." He then ran into the bank and appeared behind one of the robbers. "Hello. Nice gun. I think I'll take it." The man grabbed the gun out of the robbers hand and hit him with it, knocking him to the ground. The other robbers began shooting at him and he jumped up into the air and shot one of the robbers before he landed on the ground behind the bank booths. "Ha, you missed me. I'm touched to know you care so." The man said as he shot at another robber.

Superman let the bullets bounce off of him as he got to the hostages and began carrying them out one by one. He was furious at how that man was acting. He was putting innocent people in danger. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." Superman replied to a mother and her young child. After he had gotten all the hostages out he went back in and glared at the man. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting the bad guys, what to you think?" The man replied, shooting the last robber. He walked over to the first man he had gotten, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. He threw the gun at his chest. "Thanks, man." He then stepped over the man and walked out of the building. The bank was destroyed except for the robbers, who were all shot up.

When Clark got back to the Daily Planet he was furious. He stormed in and kicked his desk, sitting down.

Jimmy came over to him and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Superman must be really ticked off at that guy…huh Clark?" Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, agitated.

"Well, you were there, I saw you on the news. Didn't Superman seem…upset?"

Clark nodded. "Oh…Oh yeah. Yeah…he is pretty ticked."

Jimmy sighed. "Well, I'm sure he'll get whoever that show off was."

Seth walked in with a large smile on his face. He was in a great mode and it showed. He walked into the Daily Planet and up to his floor. He noticed Clark and Jimmy talking over at Clark's desk. His smile grew and he walked over to them. "Did you guys see the news? There's a new superhero in town. That guy was awesome!"

Jimmy cringed. He knew what was coming next. Lois, who was close by, also cringed and slightly chuckled as she waited for Clark to blow his top.

Clark's face turned red. "That idiot could have gotten the hostages killed!" He snapped at Seth. "He wasn't awesome! He was a jerk and a show-off!" With that Clark stormed away and out of the door. He had to go blow some steam.

Jimmy chuckled, patting Seth on the back. "You'll soon learn that Clark's biggest hero of all time is Superman. It's like they could be brothers."

"Yeah? Well Superman sucks! What makes him so special! He's just a big, stupid show-off! This new guy is the best and soon everyone will forget about that stupid, alien, in tights!" Seth shouted and jerked away from Jimmy.

"Seth..." Lois began.

Seth snapped his head towards Lois and glared. Lois went quiet and looked away. Seth turned to Jimmy and he did the same. With a roar Seth stormed out of the Daily Planet mumbling. "That stupid, tights-wearing, alien, idiot, show-off, want-ta-be...!"

Superman flew around the city, saving people here and there, getting smiles and waves from others. He loved his life being Superman. _But there's a new guy on the block now, bad news for the city._ He thought to himself. _I'd best find out who he is before he tries to cause any more damage.._

Jimmy sighed heavily and walked over to Lois. "Long day, huh?" He replied.

Lois nodded. "Yep."

"So…where's Clark?"

"I don't know." Lois replied.

Then suddenly…"HEY GUYS LOOK! It's Superman! He's on TV! Someone has a bomb in the Mayor's building!"

Jimmy and Lois rushed over to the TV. Lois peered at the screen and sighed, studying Superman's face. "He looks familiar…" She muttered.

As Seth walked down the street he noticed a group of people staring at some televisions in a shop window. He walked over and saw a news reporter saying that there was a bomb in the Mayor's office. Seth ran off into an alley and changed into his uniform in the blink of an eye. He set the black mask over his eyes and flew off toward the Mayor's office. When he got there he noticed Superman. "Not this time, Superman. This one is mine." Seth looked around until he found the window all the cameras were pointing to. "The Mayor's window," he thought and then without hesitation he made his way to the Mayor's window.

Superman flew up into the building and found the Mayor and his people inside scared to death. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." He replied, taking them in his arms. He looked around, sure that the show-off was somewhere in the building. Superman groaned and flew out with the victims, landing them softly on the ground. He then flew back up to find the young man. "Where are you?" He muttered to himself.

Hazard burst through the window and noticed at once that Superman had already been there. The men and their bomb were there, but the hostages were gone. "I hate that guy!" he thought and punched one of the men in the face. He kicked the other in the chest and another in the head. He was taking his anger out on the only people around. Good think they were bad and not good.

Superman looked around the building, then found the man he was looking for, beating up the robbers and not really paying attention to the bomb that was about to go off. With lightening speed Superman flew over to the bomb, then brought it outside, flew up, out into space, then the bomb went off. He came back, the top part of his suit looking a bit ragged, but the crowd below him cheered.

Off in the distance Lex Luthor watched, smirking. He hated Superman. All he needed now was someone to get rid of him for him. Lex looked up into the building. Hadn't there been someone else in there? Lex smiled. He'd have a talk with this new character.

The last criminal fell to the ground and the man stood over the unconscious bodies of the fallen criminals. The man was panting, not out of exhaustion, but anger. He looked through a nearby window just in time to hear the crowd outside cheer as Superman landed on the ground. The man snapped around and noticed that the bomb was gone. "No!" The man yelled and turned back to Superman. "No! This one was mine." The man swung his fist into the nearby wall, knocking through and creating a large hole. "This one was mine!" The man glared at Superman from the Mayor's office window.

Superman glared back at him. He then shot off into the sky.

Jimmy stared in awe at the TV screen and smiled. "Good 'ol Superman." He laughed with a-WOOT!

Clark ran in just as they turned the TV off. Clark walked over to his desk and sat down. He smiled over at Jimmy who winked at him, then got his camera and ran off, probably to get more photos of Superman. Clark shook his head, that boy was going to get himself into trouble some day. Clark looked around and spotted Lois. She smiled at him and he blushed furiously and ducked behind his computer, beginning to type up his report about Superman and how he saved the day once again.

Seth walked into the office. He was clearly not in a very good mood. His eyes were on fire and he kept mumbling something. Lois tried to say something to him and he shot a venomous glare in her direction. Lois looked away and returned to typing her report. After Seth had sat down at his desk and began to hack away at his computer as he typed some new report Lois leaned over to Clark. "What's with him?"

Clark frowned. "I don't know. He's been pretty upset lately, ever since Superman saved all those people. I think he's rooting for the other guy." He whispered.

Jimmy suddenly popped up. "I hear that he hates Superman." He replied quickly before finally leaving the room.

Clark looked at Lois and then shrugged. "No ones liked by everyone."


	2. Hazard's New Friend

Hazard's New Friend

Twenty minutes later

Seth walked over to Clark and Lois. He still looked pretty peeved, but apparently he had calmed down a little bit and his glare wasn't as venomous. Finally, as he hopped into Jimmy's abandoned seat and propped his feet up on Clark's desk he managed a slight smile, not his usual, but good enough. "So, what are you guys reporting on? I got this new guy. What about ya'll?"

Clark sighed. "The usual, Superman." He replied, grinning. He held up a few photos that Jimmy had gotten of Superman saving some people. "Superman is a big thing here. You'll soon learn that." Clark didn't know why he felt jealous or felt the need to prove himself. He had never felt so…angry before. So afraid. Was this new guy going to take his place as a super hero? If he did…what would happen to Superman?

Seth's eyes flashed and immediately feeling the need to defend the new guy, since it was him after all, he replied. "I know what's _big_ in Metropolis, Clark. I was born here after all. Superman is just another cheap-shot "_Hero_" that all Metropolians looks up to because there is no one else. But, now there is. This new guy will rock the map, man, you'll see."

"Well, this new guy so happens to go after the bad guys before helping the victims. He would have let those hostages die today if it hadn't been for me-Superman." Clark quickly took a sip of coffee. He had slipped up. Hopefully no one would catch on. Lois smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on Clark, give the kid a break. He'll learn that Superman's your hero . . ." She walked away.

_"Did he just say me?" Seth wondered._ "Superman didn't do anything today." Seth replied. "Superman has had his turn. It's time for someone else to take a shot at the whole "Hero" thing."

Clark leaned over to Seth. "Look, Superman is the best thing that has happened to this city. He's gone through a lot to keep this city safe. Don't you dare say that he's done nothing?" With that Clark got up and followed Lois out.

"He's. Done. Nothing." Seth muttered with a rebellious tone, then walked out of the office and out of the Daily Planet. After a walking of few blocks he turned off of the main street and down a dark alley. A few minutes later he came to a door at the end of the street, pulled out his keys, and opened the door. He walked in and threw his keys onto the counter and his black jacket onto the couch. His apartment was dark and not the most luxurious place in the world. He looked around and sighed and then, in a the blink of an eye, he was wearing his uniform. He turned around and left his apartment, locking his door behind him, and then flew into the air. He looked around and then flew off towards what sounded like someone calling for help. He landed on the roof of a deserted building. He looked around and then heard a voice.

"Hello. You're the new "hero" aren't you?"

Seth spun around and looked at the man. He was shrouded in shadow."Yes."

"Or is it vigilante? That's what there calling you on the news, isn't it?"

"I am not a vigilante! I'm a hero!" Seth yelled, stepping towards the man.

"Calm yourself, kid. I know you're a hero. And, I've come to help you prove it."

"Who are you?" The man stepped of the shadows and Seth gasped.

"Lex Luthor!"

"Yes, I am indeed Lex Luthor and I've come to help."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate Superman, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And, it's no secret that I'm not crazy about him."

"Yeah, so."

"So, I want to help you get on top. I'll sponsor you. Everyone will know you're name."

"Everyone?"

"Defiantly. I'll make you famous. Plus, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Anything at all?"

"Anything. Just say it and it's yours."

"Well, I have been a little low on money and my home isn't the best."

"Done." Lex pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello, Mercy? This is Luthor. I want you to wire the deed to my summer estate to my Limo. Yes, the one outside of Metropolis. Oh, and 5 million dollars. Thank you, Mercy." Lex hung up his cellphone and put it back in his jacket pocket. "There. Now you have a home and some money and that's just the beginning. I can give you whatever you want. The deed and the cash are below us in my limo, right now. Come with me and I'll even drive you to the estate."

"Wait. Why would you, Lex Luthor, want to help _me_?"

"Look, I don't like Superman. I want him gone. I think it is time someone else had a crack at protecting Metropolis and who better than you."

"I guess I see your point."

"I'll sponsor you, if you can gain the votes of the people of Metropolis. Deal?" Lex extended his hand to Seth. Seth stared at it for awhile and then slowly raised his hand towards Lex. He hovered beside it for a second and then grasped it and shook it.

"Deal." 

"Great, come on. I'll show your new home." Lex put his arm around Seth, who had clearly just got himself into a world of trouble and had no idea of it, and led him through the building and into the waiting limo below. As Seth sat down opposite Lex, Lex asked. "So, what do you call yourself?"

"What?"

"You know, your "Codename". Like Superman."

"Oh...Hazard. It's Hazard."

"Hazard? I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Plus it suits you. You know, Hazard, with me as a friend, you'll go far." With this the limo pulled off and started down the busy roads of Metropolis towards Seth's new estate.

Clark sat down in his apartment, sighing heavily as he watched the weather forecast. He flipped off the TV and sat there, running his fingers through his hair. This new guy was really getting to him. And not only was he getting to him, but Lois was as well. And also the fact that he had almost let slip that he was Superman. He hoped that Seth didn't think too much of it.  
"Seth…" Clark groaned. He should have apologized. Just then Clark heard someone crying for help and the sound of sirens. He moaned and placed on his suit and went to fly out of his window, but stopped. He had just thought of something. Why not let Superman have a break? Let him live a normal life? Clark moved back, the screams becoming louder.

Hazard flew through Metropolis at an incredible speed that was beyond human sight, so when he stopped over the burning building from which the screams were coming from it seemed to the citizens as if he had just appeared. He looked around, and not spotting Superman grinned and smashed through a window on the top floor of the burning building. A few seconds later he reappeared from a window on the other side of the building with three people, one in each arm and one on his back, he set them down and his smile grew. At that moment a crying woman ran up and yelled.

"My babies! Sir, me children are still in there!"

"What floor!"

"The second!"

Hazard flew up into the air and smashed through another window. Several seconds passed and the building began to creak. All the sudden Hazard burst through a door on the first floor. Just as he did the first floor exploded. Hazard flew towards the woman and handed her the children.

"Thank you, sir, thank you!"

Hazard said nothing as he grabbed some tools from a nearby fire truck and flew towards the building. He worked so fast that the crowd could not see him and after a minute past he stopped and landed on the ground, throwing the tools to a fireman. He turned to the sergeant. "Sergeant, the building will stand, but it will have to be condemned."

"That's okay, sir. A lot of people owe you their lives."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just doing my job." Hazard replied, but his smile clearly showed that he was loving this. Lois Lane, Jimmy, and a group of reports, one with a video camera, ran over to him.

Male Reporter: "You just saved all these people, sir, how do you feel?"

"Heh, great! Wouldn't you?"

Jimmy Olsen: "Do you plan to stay in Metropolis."

"Absolutely! Where else would I go?"

Female Reporter with video camera: "What do you thing about Superman?"

"Look, don't get me wrong, Superman is a great Hero and he's saved a truck-load of people, but he's been in the business a long time. I think it's time he passes on the torch and who better to pass it on to, then me?"

Lois Lane: "Sir, do you have a name?"

"Yeah. It's Hazard."

The reporters continue to ask Hazard questions as Lex Luthor walks over to him. He puts his arm around Hazards shoulders.

"Great job, Hazard! Superman didn't even show up. He probably knows the games over.

You're too good for him."

"You really think so?"

"Defiantly!"

Lois Lane: "What is you're connection with Hazard, Mr. Luthor?"

"I'm his sponsor."

Jimmy Olsen: "So he's working for you."

"Heh, no. I just fund him."

Male Reporter: "Mr. Luthor, do you know who Hazard really is?"

"No, and I don't think I'll find out. Come on, Hazard. Let's go." Lex Luthor leads Hazard to his waiting limo and they drive off.

Clark had seen the whole thing. Hazard, Luthor, the reporters, the interview…everything. He couldn't help but feel, relieved in some way. Maybe this Hazard guy was good news after all. Maybe he was the answer to everything… Clark entered the office once more.

Jimmy ran up to him. "Hey buddy, you're not going to like this, but Hazard has just been deemed the new Super Hero of Metropolis." Jimmy cringed slightly.

Clark sighed heavily and shrugged. "Oh well." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. He began typing away a story about Superman, and about why he had left.

Jimmy frowned. "Aren't you mad?"

Clark shook his head. "No…I thought I would be…but I think Superman and I are relieved. I mean, he doesn't have to worry about everyone anymore, and I don't have to go chasing after him to get a good story. Now I can go and get real news on real stuff."

Jimmy smiled. "Well, at least you're taking the news good. Lois is having a fit."


	3. Clark Slips

Clark Slips

Later that day Clark went out on the town, just minding his own business. Here and there he'd go off and help someone, but his real, Superman days were over. He sighed, almost with relief, and saw Lex Luthor's limo parked outside of one of the many Luthor Corp. buildings. Clark frowned; he and Lex had been good friends at one time, what had happened?

Hazard looked up and saw Clark walking a few feet from them. He bit back the urge to say hello, knowing that Clark would probably think that was weird. So, instead he just looked back at Lex, who was talking with, wondering if Clark would walk over here and if that would be a bad thing or not. Would he know it was him? No. His mask would make sure of that. Yeah, he was fine.

Clark was going to walk on by, but he saw Hazard and Lex. He frowned slightly, but told himself once again that Hazard was the new guy in town, and walked over there to greet them. "Hey…" he replied, walking up. He looked Lex up and down, then sighed, turning to Hazard. "Aren't you that new guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy. The name's Hazard." Hazard replied, extending his hand to shake Clark's and saying.

"Oh. Nice name. He looked back at Lex and nodded slightly. "Hey, Lex." He replied. He hated it that their friendship had vanished so quickly, but there was nothing Clark could really do about that. Lex knew he was hiding something from him.

"Thanks." Hazard replied, turning to Clark.

Lex looked over at Clark with a cold stare. "Hello, Kent."

Clark nodded to Lex. "How's life going for you?" He asked. "It seems as if it is treating you well. You all fancied up in your million dollar suit, hanging out with a super hero...tell me again why you and Superman aren't friend." He knew that the subject on Superman was normally something Lex hated to talk about.

Lex gave Clark an angry glare. "Superman and I have our..._differences_. It seems Superman has several people who are not "crazy" about him. Isn't that true, Mr. Hazard?" Lex asked, turning to Hazard

"Definitely. I'm one of them."

"Heh, we know, Mr. Hazard, we know. Well, if this conversation is over, Kent..."

Clark nodded slightly and held out his hand. "It was nice seeing you Hazard. With Superman gone the city is yours. Watch over it well. Keep the people safe. The people are always first. Always go after them. Never the bad guys. Always make sure the victims are safe first." Clark sighed heavily. "Though I-Superman, knows how it feels to watch over the people. It can be tiresome."

"Not for pro-boys like me! This is going to be fun! I'll save more people than all the JLA and JSA put together! I'm gonna be the new "super"-star! Hahaha! Speaking of the JLA..." Hazard looked around and leaned over to Clark and whispered. "Hey, Clark, you know Superman, right? And, he knows the JLA? Well, you think he could hook me up? I mean, just tell them about me. I got my own friends, right now." Hazard muttered, gesturing towards Lex. "But, you know, for later. So, they know me."

Clark shrugged. "Don't know if I can help you there. Superman….well…you're not his favorite person around, plus he's left the city. I'm figuring that he won't be back for a couple of weeks, months, years even. Sorry, Hazard." Clark let go of his hand and then turned to Lex. "It was nice seeing you again Lex. How's the business?" he asked. Clark was still kinda shaky cause, once again, he had almost let it slip that he was Superman.

"Heh, his loss. I got my own connections anyway." Hazard muttered, noticing that yet again Clark had stuttered at the mention of Superman._ "Maybe? No. Couldn't be. Could it?"_

"The business is going great, as always, Clark. If my father taught me one thing, it was how to run a business. Now, come along, Mr. Hazard. We have business to attend to. "

"Cool, can we get a pizza?"

"Heh, of course, Mr. Hazard. We'll get one on the way."

"Pepperoni?"

"Of course. Now, come on. Let's go." Lex turned to Clark with a stiff stare. "Good bye, Clark. It was nice speaking with you." Lex got in the car and Hazard followed, but as he reached the limo door he turned to Clark and stared at him.

"Heh, no, couldn't be. Far too clumsy." He muttered as he stared at Clark and then reached his hand out to shake Clark's. "See ya around, Clark."

Clark shook Hazard's hand, a little too firmly than he meant to and he pulled away quickly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Well….ya later, Hazard. Good luck at keeping the city safe. God knows it was hard for m-Superman to do it. Well…bye." he didn't speak to Lex again. He'd probably have gotten nothing more than just a cold stare and he didn't want that. He got it enough from people at work.

Hazard stared at Clark as he lowered his hand to his side. _"Was he about to say 'me?'_" Hazard wondered and then shook his head. _"No, he just stuttered or something. Yeah. Got to be. He can't be him. Can he?"_ "I'll make Metropolis safer than it's ever been. I promise. It'll be easy. Bye, Clark." Hazard then got in the limo and shut the door. The limo drove off, leaving Clark alone again.

Clark sat at his desk. Jimmy watched him silently. He had noticed that Clark seemed somewhat happier since Superman left which made Jimmy confused.

"So…you like Superman?" He asked him again for the thousandth time.

Clark chuckled. "Yes. Superman is a nice guy."

"Then are you sad that he's gone?"

"Um….yeah…I guess."

"You guess? CLARK! Superman was your hero! How could you not be sad?" Jimmy asked. He looked over at Lois. "Would you put some sense into this man?"

Clark smiled.

Seth walked in, his usual, happy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He was whistling and he looked happier than usual, if that was possible. Clark clearly wasn't the only person happy about Superman's sudden disappearance. He walked over towards Clark and Jimmy, his whistle fading but not his smile.

"You happy too?" Jimmy asked. He looked disgusted. "Clark here was Superman's number one fan then….POP! No more!"

Clark chuckled. "I'm just glad that I-Superman is getting a break. He worked hard to keep the city safe."

Jimmy nodded then got up, walking out with his camera. He was going to take pictures of some of the rioters who wanted Superman back.

Seth eyed Clark and his smile faded slightly. He had said 'I'. This time Seth was positive. He _had_ said 'I'. As if he was Superman. Clark was Superman... "Clark, could I speak with you for a minute. _Privately_."

Clark nodded and got up as he and Seth walked into one of the back rooms that were used for interviews. "Yeah? What can I help ya with?" Clark asked.

Seth looked around, making sure no one could hear them and then closed and locked the door. He looked around again and then leaned towards Clark so that his mouth was close to his ear so that no one could over hear them and then whispered. "_I know your secret._"

Clark's heart slammed against his chest, but he just shook his head, chuckling. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What secret?" He then leaned towards Seth. _"I have many secrets."_

Seth smiled, he knew he had him know. He was Superman. It was plain and simple. The only thing that bothered Seth was why he had not figured it out sooner. "Don't play with me, Clark. You know what I'm talking about."

Clark licked his lips, then lowered his voice. "If anyone was to find out Seth. If Lex Luthor or Hazard or anyone else was to know they wouldn't let me rest. Since Hazard came I'm finally able to breath. To DATE even!" Clark sighed heavily. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone?" Seth asked, a bit hurt at his friends quick turn. Didn't anybody trust him? Metropolis was sure full of paranoid people. But, then a thought crossed Seth's face and his face darkened. "You're Superman." He stated, and some how, saying it made it more complete. More real. Clark was Superman. The man he hated. The man who was his rival. The man who thought he was an arrogant child. Sure, he didn't know that he was Hazard. But, that didn't change anything. Superman was his rival, Lex's enemy. Didn't that make Clark his enemy? No. They were friends. Weren't they? "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? You lied to us all. You lied and we were all fooled. I thought we were friends, Clark."

Clark sighed. "See, I knew no one would understand!" He lowered his voice again. "Seth…I have been on the run most of my life. If Lois or Jimmy or anyone I love were to know that I am Superman…then they'd be in danger. You are my friend Seth and that's why I trust you to keep this secret. Superman is no more, but I am. I don't want some evil villain taking my friends hostage just to take a stab at me. My parents were done that way too many times…I don't think I could live if it were to happen again." Clark took a deep breath. "And Hazard. He has it out for me because…well…I got jealous of him. I mean, I had worked my ass off keeping the city safe and then he came along…but then I thought about it and I was happy he came and I'll remain happy as long as he puts the people first…if he turns bad though..." Clark sighed. "I might have to do something about him. He's with Lex…and anyone in this city knows how evil he is…" It hurt Clark to say that about his old friend, but it was true. "And Lex …he wants me killed…he wants to get rid of me I know it…" Clark closed his mouth, maybe Seth had gotten his point by now.

Seth nodded understandingly as Clark spoke. He knew how it felt to lose someone you love. How bad it felt, especially when it was your fault. But, then Seth's eyes flashed at Clark's mention of Hazard. "Turn bad?" "Do something about him?" "You could never hurt me Clark, and I am the Hero now. I'm a good guy. Why can't anyone see that? Lex, can. Only Lex understands me. Only he cares about me. He's my friend. He's not evil," Seth thought and he began to get angry. "Lex is not evil, Clark! Hazard should be with Lex! Lex can help make him great! Lex will help him be great! And, if Lex wants Superman dead, then Superman should be dead! Lex is a smart guy, he knows what he's doing! He wouldn't want you dead if he didn't have a reason!" Seth yelled, and he knew he shouldn't have gotten so emotional. There was reason for Hazard to get upset, but not Seth. He shouldn't have shown how much he cared. Would Clark think something was up? Seth turned from Clark and took a deep breath, trying to force back his usual smile. He had slipped. He had figured out Clark's secret, would Clark figure out his?

"Seth, the Superman he wants dead is me." He then sighed heavily. "Go ahead and believe what you want about Lex. But just when you think that you're brothers…he'll stab you in the back or worse…" Clark trailed off and walked out of the room.


	4. Hazard Loses Control

Hazard Loses Control

Jimmy ran up to him. "Some woman is standing at the top of a building, demanding that Superman comes or she's going to jump."

Clark frowned. "What?"

"It's on the news!" Jimmy pointed to the TV screen and Clark groaned. 

"I'll go get Superman." He replied.

"But I thought you said he was gone."

Clark shrugged. "I have my connections."

Seth stared at the spot where Clark had been, his eyes wide. _"Does he know? He knew me and Lex were partners. Does that mean he knows? No. It's not possible. No way. How could he know? Yeah, calm down, Seth. There's no way he could no. No, way, man. Yeah, it's all cool. But, could he know?"_ This question repeated in Seth's mind over and over, but finally he managed to wipe it from his mind, for the moment anyway, as he heard Jimmy's voice from down the hall. "She wants Superman? Why? I'm the hero! I'll show her! I'll show everyone! I'll save her and when Superman doesn't come and I save her, she'll know who's the real hero." With that Seth disappeared, changing into his uniform at super-speed and flying off to the building the land was standing on.

The woman saw hazard and spat at him. "You stay away from me or I'll jump!" She shouted. She was a red head. She wore all black and she looked very distressed.

Suddenly Superman showed up and he glared at Hazard. "Look, she didn't ask for you." He snapped, then he flew over to the woman. "What is it you need?" He asked.

The woman smiled to him, then leaned close. "Lex is planning something Kal-el. Fly to your home in Smallville and stay…or your friends will perish." The woman then pulled away and jumped.

Superman was stunned, but he flew after her, just as he was about to reach her, she disappeared.

Hazard stared at the spot in the sky were the woman had disappeared with a stunned expression on his face. As what the woman said sunk in he turned to Superman. "Go to Smallville if you want, Superman! Trust that crazed women, who could as soon set a trap for you as help you, if it suits you! But, you leave Lex out of this! He's my friend and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him save! Just like he'd do for me!"

Superman glared at Hazard. "I'll go. But not before I teach you a lesson!" He quickly flew over to Hazard, grabbing him and taking flight with him into the sky. He then flew to LuthorCorp. and landed at one of the back entrances. He blew the door open and pushed Hazard in, shoving him into a part of the Corp. that no one had been to in a while. Superman led him down a flight of dark stairs and then stopped, turning on a light. There were a dozen other "super heroes" chained up. All of them prisoners. "This is what will happen to you." Superman replied. "I can't save them . . .I have my weaknesses . . .but maybe you can save them before it's too late." With that he flew off and towards Smallville.

Hazard stared at the men and women chained up to the wall in disbelief. He took a step forward and the people chained to the wall looked up at him with gloomy faces. "No. Lex would never do this." Hazard whispered, but as he did he stepped forward and unchained the people. They thanked him and left through the way Superman had brought Hazard, but Hazard did not leave. He stayed there, staring at his surroundings and muttered, still in disbelief of what he say. "Lex, would never do this to me."

"You are correct, Mr. Hazard. I would never chain you hurt you." Said a voice from behind Hazard.

Hazard turned to see Lex stepping from a side door. Hazard advanced on him. "Why would you do that to people, Lex? I thought you were good."

"I am, Hazard. You know that. Those people were not heroes, Hazard, they were Villains. I simply brought them here to try and help them. I knew if they were taken to jail they would never have the chance to change. I simply gave them that chance."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Come on, Hazard, I am your friend. When no one else would help you, I did. When no one else wanted you, I did. Who are you going to believe? Me, your friend, or Superman, your enemy?"

"I-I-..."

"Hazard, you know you can trust me."

"...You are right. Superman was trying to trick me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Hazard, he was trying to confuse you. Turn you against me, your only friend. He is your enemy, Hazard. He tried to use you. You must get him before he gets someone else. Go to Smallville and fight him."

"Fight him? And kill him?"

"Yes, Hazard. Stop him before he hurts anyone else. You have to be a Hero. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lex. I understand. Superman has lost his grip and I must stop him before he does something terrible. I must be a Hero. I must save the world."

"Yes. This is your big chance, Hazard. Show the world that you are the new Hero. Te greatest Hero of all time."

"Right, Lex. I won't let you down." With that Hazard turned a flew off in the direction of Smallville, following Superman.

"I know you want let me down, Hazard. You can't let me down. Heh." Lex muttered, and made his way out of the abandoned room.

"We're glad to have you home Clark." Martha Kent replied as she handed her son a cup of coffee. "But why are you here? Don't you have things to deal with in the city?"

Clark shook his head. "Nah . . ." He replied. He seemed slightly nervous, but other than that he looked relieved to be back home.

Jonathan Kent watched his son, then frowned. "What's wrong Clark?"

"Nothing."

Hazard flew through the air, faster than human sight, and finally found himself hovering hundreds of feet over Smallville. He looked around, afraid he had lost Superman, and then his acute sense of smell picked up Superman and he headed off towards a small farm. His hearing picked up the sounds of talking and he recognized on voice as Clarks. He flew at the house, smashing threw a window and part of the wall near the kitchen where they were talking. His silver eyes locked on Clark as he hovered above the kitchen floor. He then, his eyes still on Clark, said to the two older Kents. "Leave! I do not wish to harm you. I am here for Superman. Your son."

Clark got up and moved in front of his parents. "How did you know?" He asked. Then he thought about it and he put two and two together. "Seth! You're Hazard! I should have known!" He turned to his parents. "Get out of the house! GO!"

His mother shook her head, moving in front of her son. "I'm not leaving you Clark." She replied firmly.

Clark's father did the same. "We didn't abandon you when you were younger."

Clark glared over at Hazard. "Leave…now…if you're the Seth I know then you won't do this. You'll leave me and my family alone."

Just then Jimmy came running in, knocking Hazard out of the way. "Clark! Come on!" He shouted, taking him by the arm and pulling him and his family out of the house. Before Clark knew what was happening he was being shoved in a car along with his parents and they were speeding off.

"No!" Hazard shouted as he flew after Clark. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he flew. _"Would Clark tell on him? Tell who was? He would. He was his enemy. That's what enemies did. No, he would kill him before he told. Clark wasn't a Hero anymore. Lex said so. He was a villain. He had snapped. He had to kill, Clark!" "But, Clark's family overhead. Oh, no. Would they tell? He had to kill them, too. NO! What was he thinking? They weren't villains. He had to kill, Clark. Only, Clark. Then it was over. The world would be safe. Only Clark had to die. But, I don't want to kill, Clark. He's my friend. No! He's my enemy! He lied to me! He's a villain. He must die!"_ And, with that last thought, Hazard bolted towards the car Clark and the other's were in. He flew over the car and ripped the top off. He then reached in and grabbed Clark, pulling him out of the car. Clark's family tried to hold him, but Hazard dragged Clark out of the car and into the air. "You're a villain, Clark! My enemy! You must die! I'm a hero! I have to kill you to save the world! You a threat!" Hazard yelled, lifting Clark higher and higher into the air.

Clark punched Hazard in the stomach and flew away from him. "Lex has done this to you Seth! He's poisoned your mind! Would I really be a villain? I've been nothing but good to the people of Metropolis. Why would I kill them?" he flew higher as Seth came after him. He could survive in space, could Hazard, could Seth? He turned around. "Don't do this Seth!" He shouted. "I'm not your enemy! Lex is!"

Jimmy watched the action and turned to Clark's parents. "I knew he was Superman!" He exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"Jimmy-" 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, Mrs. Kent." Jimmy replied.

"Quit calling me that!" Hazard yelled, flying after Clark, giving no heed to approaching space. Hazard had never been in space, so he was risking everything chasing Clark. But, he had to do the right thing. Even if it meant dieing. "I'm not this Seth! My name is Hazard and you are my enemy!" Hazard yelled, catching up to Clark and kicking him in the back. "You've lost your grip, you aren't Clark anymore! You're a villain! Lex told me so and Lex would never lie to me! Never! He's my friend!"

Clark had no choice. He turned around and suddenly fire shot from his eyes, hitting Hazard in the chest. As Hazard got through the shock Clark shot off towards the car taking off with his parents and Jimmy and got them out, jetting off into the wild. Soon he stopped and they landed inside a cavern. He set them down and sat down. "I don't know what to do…Lex has done something…" He began muttering. 

Jimmy walked over to him. "Clark, before I left I overheard a conversation that Lex and Hazard were having. When Hazard left Lex said something about Seth not being able to not obey him…do you think-"

"Mind control?" Clark guessed. "Lex has done a lot of things…I don't know."


	5. Things Get Worse

Things Get Worse

Hazard stumbled back from Clark's blast and then growled. He took off after Clark, his anger and hate of Clark growing with every second. He stopped above a forest and hovered in the air for awhile. Finally he sniffed the air as he heard a faint sound that he thought was talking and then shot off towards a small cavern. He burst through the top tearing a gash in his arm that he didn't even seem to notice. As Hazard advanced on Clark the wound began to slowly heal, but Hazard still gave it no mind. "Fight me, Clark! Quit hiding like a coward and fight me! You must die and I will fight through anyone and anything to kill you! You are a villain, a threat to humanity! You aren't even human! You've always been planning this, haven't you! To kill the humans! Well, I won't allow it, Clark! I won't! You will pay, Clark! Or is that even your real name!" Hazard roared, as he lunged at Clark.

"NO!" Jimmy jumped in front of Clark just as Hazard hit. Jimmy was thrown to the side, he laid there, motionless.

"JIMMY!" Clark cried as he ran to the young man's side. His mother and father did the same.

Jonathan Kent glared at Hazard. "The only one who's a monster or evil here is you! You and Lex Luthor!" he shouted.

Clark looked Jimmy over. He was bleeding from a wound in his side and from his mouth. Clark picked him up in his arms. "I'm gonna take him to the hospital." Clark replied. He then glared over at Hazard. "If that's alright with you."

"I...I...didn't mean to. I was supposed to hit _you_. Not him...It wasn't my fault. He jumped in the way...He should have known I was stronger than him...He should have known." Hazard muttered, staring wide-eyed at Jimmy as he lay limp in Clark's arms. Hazard tried to think, tried to move, but all that he kept seeing, over and over, was his fist hitting Jimmy and Jimmy falling to the ground. He had hurt Jimmy. _Bad_. Heroes didn't hurt people. "It wasn't my fault." Why had he done it? The more he thought about it the more he grew confused. Why did he even want to hurt Clark in the first place? "_He's a villain!_ Is he? _Yes, he tried to turn you against Lex, your only friend! He's hurt people! _Who? _Me! He lied to me. About Lex, about his identity!_ Yes, yes, he did. He is a villain! He has to be! He's an alien." Hazard continued to fight with himself, not really sure why, but finally he made his decision. He ripped Jimmy from Clark's arms and threw him towards the Kents. He then lunged at Clark, grabbing him by the shirt. "Let humans deal with there own, alien! The Kents will deal with Jimmy! While I deal with you!" With that Hazard flew out of the cavern and into the air again, dragging Clark with him. He wouldn't let Clark go. Clark was evil. He had to die. He must pay for what he did. He was a villain, and must be treated as such. "You've lived to long, Clark!" Hazard yelled, punching Clark in the face. "Now, you die!"

Clark pulled himself away. "If you didn't notice, I'm strong as well." He flew into Hazard, making him hurtle towards the Earth. "And I might be an alien, but I care for those people! I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them! Why can't you see that?" He flew around in circles, trying to stay away from Hazard. "If I was evil, would I be friends with the JLA?" He asked. He finally stopped a few yards away from Hazard. "If you want to kill me, go ask your precious friend what to do about it. Until then…" Clark shot off towards the Earth, going faster and faster until finally he hit it, and went straight through and out the other side and off into space.

"What!" Hazard yelled as he watched Clark blast thought the Earth. He thought about what he had said as he hovered above the Earth. "He _is_ friends with the JLA. The JLA is a good team. They wouldn't let evil villains in. _He tricked them! They didn't know he was evil!_ But, they have so many heroes on their team. The Batman, and Flash, and the Green Lantern, and such. Surely one of them would have noticed. _He's to good a liar! They trusted him! They couldn't accept that he was evil! They didn't want to hurt him! But, I'm above that! I do what's right no matter what!_ Yeah! I do what's right! But...I hurt Jimmy. That wasn't a hero thing. _It wasn't my fault! It jumped in the way! Besides, he deserves what he got if he helps Superman!_ Jimmy's a villain, too? _Yes, he must be, and besides, Clark just blasted through the Earth. He could have hurt someone or set the planet off balance. But, did he care? No! That's why you have to stop him. You have to save everyone!"_ Hazard didn't even notice the fact that he had said "you" as if he were talking to someone else. He was too angry to care about such things. He flew through the hole Clark had made in the Earth and jetted after him. He would catch him. He would kill him. He had to. "Come back here, you coward! Show me the real Clark Kent! Or are you showing me him now! By running away and cowering like a child! Have you always been a coward, Clark!"

"Clark…" Jimmy rasped out. "Clark…"

"Shh…we're getting you to a hospital." Jonathan Kent replied as he drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

"But…Clark. Hazard is going…going to kill him." Jimmy gasped out.

"Clark can take care of himself." Martha replied, smoothing back Jimmy's hair. "He'll be fine."

Jonathan handed his cellphone to Martha. "Call Lois. Tell her to go to Lex's mansion. She's always up for a scoop on him."

Martha nodded and dialed the number.

Hazard flew after Clark, ignoring the approaching barrier of space which he still was not sure he could cross. Right before Clark reached the barrier Hazard caught up with him and grabbed him by the neck, hooking his right arm around his neck. He pulled him back from the barrier and with a heave threw him towards Earth. As Clark headed towards Earth with the momentum of Hazards throw Hazard flew past him and stopped in front of him, causing him to bounce of Hazard and fly back, caused by Clark's increased momentum. He flew at him, crashing into him and then punched him. When he noticed that Clark was still alive he lunged at him yelling. "Why won't you die!"

Martha got off the phone. "She's going."

Jonathan nodded and drove as fast as he could. "Hang in there Jimmy." 

Jimmy nodded weakly. "Clark…Hazard is going to ki-"

Martha placed a finger on his lips and brushed his hair back from his face. "You be quiet now and rest."

Clark had never felt such pain run through him. At this moment he wished he could die, but he knew he wouldn't. The only way for him to die was with Kryptonite. Suddenly, as the world began to go dark, a harsh flash of light hit Clark's eyes and suddenly he was inside a ship of sorts.

"Clark. Are you okay?" Asked a familiar warm voice.

Clark smiled. "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce, or better known as Batman, smiled. "Hey, you looked like you needed the help."

Lois jumped in her go and zoomed off towards Lex's mansion, going way over the speed limit. Clark was in trouble. She wasn't sure how, but he was and somehow it was Lex's fault. For that she would get him. She had always hated him and now she had a reason.

Hazard punched at Clark, who vanished just before he hit him. Hazard roared with anger and spun around. He flew this way and that looking for any sign of Clark. He had to kill Clark. All other things were of no concern to him, including his own well-being. All form of thought had been wiped from Hazard's mind. The only thought he had was "Kill Clark! Kill Clark! Kill Clark!" repeating again and again. Hazard hadn't noticed it, but slowly he had been changing. His mind twisting and changing until there was only a shred, if anything, left of him. He wanted to see Clark die. He _needed_ to see Clark die. And, with a lust for Clark's blood stronger than any mind, he blasted off, circling the globe in search of Clark.

"Who was that man?" Bruce asked.

Clark sighed. "Hazard, or Seth…Lex has gotten to him…he's messed up his mind." He replied. "I've been trying to fix it…but Lex dug deep this time."

"I heard that Jimmy got hurt. How is he?" Bruce asked.

Clark's heart slammed against his chest. Jimmy. He hadn't thought about that. He could be dying. Dead. "I…I don't know."

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay…he'll be fine. For now though, we have to figure out how to get rid of Hazard and Lex Luther once and for all."


	6. A Little Research

A Little Research

Lois pulled up to the locked gates of Lex's mansion and groaned. "Great." She then pulled back and hid her car in a group of trees near the wall surrounding Lex's mansion. She then crawled up on top of her car and on to the wall. She jumped down and looked around. "No one around. That's good." She then took off towards Lex's mansion and ducked into some bushes near a back door as a guard went by. She picked herself up and went to the door. She jiggled the handle. "Locked!" She then reached into her pocket a pulled out a piece of wire from her car that she had been meaning to get replaced. "Oh, it's a piece of junk anyway. I've been needing a new car." With that she stuck the wire in the door and after a few minutes had it unlocked. She opened the door and snuck inside.

A ripping sound followed by a huge "Crash!" signified the reappearance of Hazard, who had ripped a huge hole in the side of the space-jet. With a quiet "hum" the shields of the space-jet quickly covered the hole. "Get rid of me, will you! Don't even think about it! And don't touch Lex!" Hazard shouted, lunging at Clark. All other people on the space-jet were forgotten as Hazard rammed into Clark. He gave no thought to them or anything else. Only Clark. Killing Clark was all that mattered to him.

Bruce and the others sighed as they grabbed Hazard off of Clark and locked him inside a cage that could hold any enemy. Bruce watched the mindless being that was in front of him and turned to Clark. "So this is Hazard…Seth…whatever his name is?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. He brushed himself off and looked at Hazard. "We're going to get rid of Lex…and you if you don't stop acting like an idiot." He snapped.

Bruce smirked. "Nice way to win him over."

"You could try!" Hazard shouted, leaping at the side of the cage. The only thought he had was to kill Clark. It was his goal. His purpose. Nothing else mattered. Blood ran down his arm and the side of his head, but he paid it no heed as he banged against the bars of the cage again and again as he tried to get to Clark.

Lois crept down the halls of Lex's mansion, looking down each hall and taking several turns. She knew the layout of Lex's mansion very well from here repeated visits long ago. But, there had been several renovations, changes, and add-ons since her last visit, so she was quickly lost. She jumped into a room as a security guard passed by and sighed. "Finding Lex is going to be harder than I thought."

"Not necessarily, Mrs. Lane." Said a familiar voice from behind Lois.

She turned slowly only to see that she had jumped into Lex's office. Lex sat behind his desk, a computer in front of him, and a smug look on his face.

The JLA had dropped Clark off at the Hospital. Hazard was still locked in the cage. Bruce was watching him, along with the other JLA members. Clark walked down the hallways of the hospital as quickly as he could. He turned the corner and found his parents sitting in the waiting room. "Mom, dad?" He said, walking over to them.

Martha hugged her son and sighed heavily. "Oh Clark…I thought…" She trailed off.

"I'm fine mom." Clark replied. He then looked over at his dad. "How's Jimmy?"

Jonathan shrugged. "He's been in the operation room all this time." 

"Operation room?"

"Seems as if Hazard did some internal damage to Jimmy…it doesn't look good."

Clark swallowed hard. Jimmy was just a kid. Only 20…21. How could he be in this situation? Clark sighed. It was because of him. Him and Hazard. "When he gets out of surgery, contact me."

"Where are you going?" Martha asked.

"To see Lois."

"She's at Lex's house."

Clark nodded and took off.

Hazard banged against the cell bars again and again and the moment Clark left he freaked out even more. He started slamming into the sides of the cell so hard and so often that some of them actually dented and Hazard was covered in blood and bruises, but he didn't care. He continued to mutter "Clark!" as he slammed against the bars. "Let me out! Let me out or you'll pay!" Hazard yelled at the members of the JLA, his eyes wild.

"Lex." 

"In the flesh."

"I want some information!"

"Anything for a former _friend_. What do you want to know?" Lex asked, leaning back in his chair with his usual cunning grin.

"I-well, uh, I don't really know."

"Hmph, well, how can I answer you're questions if you don't even know what they are?"

"I-um...hmm." Lois stared at Lex, realizing for the first time that Mrs. Kent hadn't told her what to find out about Lex.

At that moment Clark came into the room. He looked over at Lex, glaring at him. "Why are you trying to kill Superman?" He asked. "Your man, Hazard, just injured Jimmy…he's dying." Clark's glare almost brought out his fire beams. He shook with rage, but tried to remain calm. "I want the truth Lex."

"So, Superman took down Hazard, did he? Well, that's not really a very big surprise. He's an amateur on our field. Heh, but of course, Clark." Lex replied, his cunning eyes locked on Clark. "But, I am afraid you are going to have to be more specific, _old friend_. What exactly to you want from me?"

"I want to know why you've brainwashed Hazard. I want to know what you've done to him. And I want you to be held accountable for Jimmy's injuries." Clark hissed.

"Brainwashed Hazard? I don't know what you're talking about, Clark." Lex replied, his cunningly evil grin seeming to taunt Clark. "Hazard injured Mr. Olsen, Clark. _I_ had nothing to do with it. I'm a legitimate business man now. I'm no longer a _criminal_."

"Well, Mr. Business man…Hazard is locked up with the JLA. I'm going to search your building and I'm going to find out what you've done." Clark replied. He hated Lex now. He turned to Lois. "Call my parents, see how Jimmy is, then come and find me…I'm going to look around."

"Look around if you want, Clark. I _guarantee_ you won't find anything." Lex replied, flashing Clark another cunning smile before standing up. He shut down his computer and made his way past Clark and to the door. At the door he stopped and looked back. "Don't mess with anything, Clark. You can look, but don't snoop. It's not that you will find anything. It's just that I have some...rather fatal security devices and I don't want you to get _hurt._" With that Lex walked out of the room and down the hall where he disappeared rather quickly.

"Okay, Clark." Lois replied and pulled out her cellphone. She typed in the numbers and waited for the Kents to pick up.

Mrs. Kent answered her cell phone. "Hello? Hey Lois…no…no Jimmy is still in bad condition. The doctors say to give it time. How's Clark? Really? Okay, keep an eye on him for me? Great. Thank you, Lois. Bye." Martha looked over at Jonathan and gave a loud sigh and then told him what Lois had said.

Clark glared as Lex left and then walked over to the computer. He did his x-ray vision and he saw that Lex had a wiring system that went from the computer to an injection needle in the back of the chair. There was also an alarm that would go off. Clark's eyes scanned the room. There were hidden cameras, guns, darts, and other contraptions he could easily get rid of. He turned to Lois, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Hey Lois, can you check that corner of there? I think I see something…don't touch anything though, okay? Not at least until I tell you to."

"Who died and made you king?" Lois muttered, walking over to the corner of the room with a bookcase and scanning it for anything suspicious. "Oh, and Jimmy is still in bad condition, Clark, but they've got high hopes. Just a little time that's all." Lois said, trying to comfort Clark.

As Lois turned her back Clark quickly got rid of everything. He high-tailed the cameras out of the house, laser beamed the guns, melting them down, and crushed the needle injectors and got rid of the other stuff. He stopped, smiling to himself. "Did you find anything Lois?" He asked. He opened Lex's computer and began typing away.

"No. Lex has made sure to hide any information that could give him away."   
Lois walked over to Clark and leaned over his shoulder, watching the computer screen. A message block came up as Clark was typing which read; "Need Password" and had a line below it. "Hmm, what could the password be, Clark? Being Lex, he'd make it something hard. Something no one would think of. Hmm..." Lois muttered, thinking hard, trying to figure out what the password was.

Clark, while Lois wasn't looking, began typing away at the speed of light and, after several wrong words, he had typed in the right password. He smiled to himself and chuckled.

"Alexander the Great…I should have known…Same old Lex." There was a file reading: **Master Mind** :Clark clicked it open and he grinned. He had found it. "I got it." He said to Lois.

"Master Mind? What do you think that is? And that?" Lois pointed to the image at the bottom of the screen of a needle filled with a glowing bright green liquid. Under the image was the word "Mindose." "Master Mind? Mindose? What to you think all of this means, Clark. You don't think Lex would go _that_ far, do you. I mean, I know he's bad, but _mind control_? Besides, how could he do something like that? Even he can't be _that_ smart?

"You'd be surprised." Clark replied, and began reading the file. He had one on Hazard and on some other villains that Clark, himself, had fought in the past. "Lex has a million pages on his work. Look here . . ." Clark clicked on a link and looked over at Lois. "I told you he had it out for Superman." he replied. The master plan was to get rid of Superman and his team.

"So, he's been befriending Super-humans, getting them to trust him, and then injecting them with that Mindose stuff. It must take awhile to work completely, that's why Hazard got worse and worse slowly instead of right at first. He's planned this out perfectly. Look at all the lives he's ruined...and now he's working on Hazard. We have to stop him, Clark. We have to help Hazard and all the other people he did this to. We can't let him keep doing this. But, how can we stop him? He's got this whole place rigged with stuff I've never even heard of."

Clark x-rayed the floors and such, going beyond the wirings and floors and finally found what he was looking for. It was below the basement in a secret room. A place where Lex took his victims and injected them. "Come on." Clark replied, taking Lois's hand and starting down the hall.

"Hey, where are we going?" Lois asked as she was dragged down the hall.


	7. Secrets Discovered

Secrets Discovered

Clark shrugged. "I have a hunch on where we'll find the cure for the mind control stuff." He replied. They went down a few flights of stairs and down some elevators all the way down to the basement. There seemed not to be any other rooms, but Clark knew better. "Lois, starting feeling the walls. There's an extra room below this one."

"What? Oh, right." Lois started running her hands over the walls of the basement. Finally she found a part of the wall that felt different. She pushed on it and a fraction of the wall slid away. "Hey, Clark, look! A passage way."

Clark followed Lois down the hallway into the secret room and looked around before touching anything. Lex had this room rigged as well. "Um…don't touch anything." Clark told Lois, scanning the room. "Um…Lois…uh…can you check behind us. I think I hear someone coming."

"Why can't you check behind us, lazy-bum?" Lois turned around and checked behind them.

As she did so Clark took care of everything and sighed with relief. "Um…must have been a draft or something." He told Lois before looking around at the equipment.

"What do you think all this stuff is for, Clark?" Lois asked, walking around the room and looking at all the equipment and contraptions in the room. There was one device in the back of the room that was producing a green liquid which dropped into tubes and were stored in groups in a container in the corner. This caught Lois' attention and she walked over to it. "Clark, what do you think this is?"

Clark walked over to it, but suddenly started feeling sick and weak. He frowned and moved back a step, the affects leaving him. "It's meteor rock." He replied. "Living in Smallville you learn to study things, they might either kill you or save you." He frowned looking at the contraption. "This is what he's used to brainwash them."

"He's brainwashing people with Kyptonite?" Lois said, shocked. She looked closely at the green liquid in the tubes. "There must be something to reverse the effects. Lex would have made something for a precaution. But, what?" Lois asked, leaving the contraption and looking around the room.

Clark wrinkled his nose at the green liquid and then began looking around. Lex had to have something- Clark's eyes landed on some needles that had red liquid on them.  
"He's using another form of the Kyptonite." Clark replied. "Red Kryptonite."

"Another form of Kryptonite. Oh, I'm getting a headache." Lois muttered, rubbing her head. "Well, alright, grab some of the stuff and come on. We've got to get out of here before Lex notices we're here."

"He already has."

Lois turned to see Lex standing in the door way. "Lex!"

"Yes, Lex. Oh, did you really think that I would just let you find your way down here and ruin my plans? You've fallen right into my plan." Lex said, pulling out a hand-sized piece of kryptonite. At Clark's reaction Lex smiled. "Do you have a problem with kryptonite, Clark?"

Clark winced and stumbled over to the wall, slowly sliding down it. "Lex…what you're doing to…Hazard…and the others…it has to stop." He grunted. The pain was reaching its high point now and Clark cried out. His blood was burning in his veins. "Lex…please…" He tried moving away from it, but the rock of Kryptonite was just too big.

"I don't owe you any favors, Clark. We may have been friends once- well were we even friends, Clark? You lied to me the whole time. Heh, have you even told your little friend here what you are, Clark? Does she know?

"Know? Know what? Clark, what is he talking about?" Lois asked, turning her eyes towards Clark.

"I don't tell anyone for the soul purpose of not getting them killed!" Clark shouted. "And we were friends, but I choose not to tell you because of your father! He would have locked me up! He would have done…the same thing you're doing now! We were friend Lex…you just couldn't handle it that I had a secret that you couldn't figure out!" Clark was laying on the floor now, the pain surging through him like a heat wave. "Lex…I would have told you…but…" He trailed off. The pain was too much.

"But what, Clark? You couldn't trust me? You thought that I'd betray you? Lock you up and experiment on you, is that it? You couldn't trust me." Lex said, stepping closer.

"Stop! Lex, how could he trust you? Look what you're doing now! You found out some secret about Clark and now you're using it against him! Look at yourself, Lex! Look what you're doing and ask yourself if you would have trusted you in Clark's position? Think about how many times Clark has helped you." Lois yelled and Lex turned to her with an odd look.

He turned to Clark and then to Lois and then lowered the Kryptonite and, not looking at Clark or Lois, said. "Go. Because we were once friends, I'll let you leave. But, I don't owe you any more. We're even."

Clark got up, moving away from the kryptonite. He shook his head. "No. Not until you understand. I trusted you Lex, but your father didn't. He knew that if you found out about me, that you'd get in his way…he would have killed you Lex…remember that." Clark went to Lois' side and turned back to Lex before he left. "Think of what you're doing to Hazard…to yourself Lex…" He trailed off.

Lex said nothing, only stared at a spot on the wall which his eyes seemed to be locked on. Finally, still staring at the wall, he ordered. "Leave, Clark. We're even, no matter what you say. Now, leave, and don't come back."

Lois looked from Lex to Clark and sighed. "We should go, Clark. We need to get that stuff to Hazard." With that, Lois disappeared through the hidden door they had entered from.

They made their way outside and Clark took the antidote from Lois. "Go to my parents and stay with them." He replied. "I don't have time to explain everything, so just go." With that he ran off, but didn't go his normal speed until out of sight. He then messaged Bruce and was taken up into the ship where Hazard was still trying violently to get out of his prison. "I've got what we need." Clark said, handing the antidote to Bruce.


	8. Antidote

Antidote

Lois watched Clark go and then reluctantly made her way back over the fence and got in her car. She drove off towards the hospital the Kents had taken Jimmy to.

The moment Hazard got a glimpse of Clark he went even crazier then he had already been. He banged harder and quicker against the cell bars, using his super-speed to go faster and faster. Soon he began to actually break the bars as blood ran down his body.

Clark and Bruce watched him and then Bruce rolled his eyes. "Okay, calm down kid." He muttered, coming over to him. As Hazard slammed against the bars Bruce moved in the needle and injected him. 

Clark watched silently, waiting for a change to happen. "Please let this work."

Hazard's silver eyes, which had slowly been turning green, flashed red and then Hazard stopped. He leaned against the bars as the Red Kryptonite flew through his system, trying to destroy the Green Kryptonite. His eyes flashed red again and he fell to the ground. After a few seconds his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. He winced as he felt the pain from his wounds and then, with a great effort, stood up. He leaned against the bars as he panted, the effects of the past few days finally setting in. He looked out at Superman and Batman with his normal silver eyes and smiled faintly. "I just had the _weirdest_ dream." With that he fainted, his exhaustion finally setting in, and fell to the ground again.

The next day Clark sat in his house, looking down at a sleeping Seth who slept on his couch. He was bandaged and fixed up the best Bruce could do. Clark sipped is coffee and sighed, thankful to finally get to rest. It had been a long week. He picked up the phone and called the hospital. Jimmy was getting out today and going home.

Seth groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He then bolted up right and looked around, wincing and putting a hand on his chest as pain shot through him. "Jimmy!" He gasped and then looked over at Clark. "Jimmy, how's Jimmy!" He said, trying to get up, but finding that he was in worse shape than he thought and couldn't quite manage it yet, but he was already healing.

Clark came over to him, helping him to sit back down. "Jimmy is fine. He's going to be at home for a while, but then he should be good as new. How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Like an idiot." Seth replied, lying back down on the couch and looking up at Clark, his silver banks falling over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Clark. I don't know why I did all of that stuff. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I've got plenty of red kryptonite to keep you from going crazy on us again."

Clark chuckled and sighed heavily. "Hey uh…look…about me being Superman…"

"Don't worry, man. I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine." Hazard replied, smiling faintly. "Your secret's safe with me. We're friends, aren't we...I mean, we are still friends, aren't we, Clark? You're okay with what happened?"

Clark sighed heavily. "As long as you go no where near Lex Luthor again, then yeah." Clark chuckled slightly, then went and put his coffee cup back in the kitchen. "Time for work." He said.

"Ah, dang. How many days did I miss?" Seth said, wincing as he sat up. He pulled on his black T-shirt which was hanging over the edge of the couch and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back, he was healing rapidly now and already feeling better, but he still didn't feel up to running a marathon or anything. "What I am I going to tell them? How am I going to explain this?" Seth asked, gesturing to all his bandages. "Tell them I was hit by a train?"

Clark shook his head. "I already cleared it up with everyone. You and Jimmy were both in a car accident with a semi-truck. I think everyone will believe that when they see you." Clark said, pulling on a jacket. "I said that you got the worst of it and that Jimmy got some of it."

"Heh, you just think of everything don't you, Clark?" Seth muttered, wincing as he stood up. He grabbed his red, button-up shirt and pulled it on over his black T-shirt. He didn't think to button it as he looked around the room he was in. "So, this is your house? "

"Yep. I was going to let you stay with my mom and dad, but…they were afraid that you'd turn back to Mr. Furious again." Clark smiled. "But, now that I see that you're good enough to get up, I'm gonna take you home after work."

"Ah, that won't be necessary." Seth replied quickly, knowing that now that he was no longer with Lex Luthor he would be once again living in his "rat-shack" of house and the last thing he wanted was for someone to know where he lived. He wasn't exactly the richest man in the world. "I need to fly anyway. Wait! Did anyone else see me when I was...well, you know...kyrpto-boy? I mean, was it caught on tape?" Seth asked, knowing that if it was his Hazard persona was crashed. The last thing he need was more bad publicity. Everyone already hated him enough for kicking Supes out of town. Speaking of which... "I guess you're gonna be Superman again, then, eh?"

"I don't know if anyone saw you. I was a little busy trying to stay alive and figure out what had happened to you. But as for me returning as Superman, yes. Though you are welcomed to fight along side me if you wish." Clark smiled. "Let's go." And they were on their way to the Daily Planet.

"Along side you? As in "side-kick." Psht. Yeah, right. If you don't watch out, _you'll_ end up working beside _me_." Seth replied, buttoning up his red shirt with a bit of an effort since his right arm was still rather useless. He then followed Clark out of the house and towards the Daily Planet.


	9. Alliance

**Alliance**

Once Clark and Seth got to the Daily Planet, people came and greeted them. Asking how Seth was and how Jimmy was fairing. Clark sort of slid out of the picture as he went over to his desk and sat down, sighing heavily.

After about the three thousandth time someone had asked Seth "How are you?" Seth walked over to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote. "I'm fine. Be better in a few days. Don't ask." He then taped the piece of paper to his chest and then walked over to Clark. "So, any new reports for us, Clark? "

Clark looked Seth up and down, his eyes landing on Seth's chest. "No. No new reports. Enough spot light for one day?" He asked, motioning to the sign.

"Yeah. You wouldn't think it was possible how many times I've been asked how I'm doing. You'd think everyone in Metropolis had already asked me!" Seth replied, hoping up on Clark's desk. "So, you asked Lois out yet?"

Clark looked over at Seth, then looked over at Lois. "No..and I can't. It'd be too dangerous for her to know anything about me. And believe me, she'd find out." He went back to typing on the computer and sighed heavily, looking back at Seth. "After work wanna go do some life saving?" He asked. "Then maybe…you teach me how to charm women."

"You make this superhero thing way too hard, Clark." Seth muttered, watching Lois for a moment and then smiling and turned back to Clark. "Sure, you could use some pointers, but as for the life saving, aren't Superman and Hazard supposed to be on odds? Those two hate each other, remember? What should we do about that? I highly doubt anyone will believe that they just woke up and decided they liked each other. Heh."

Clark Smiled. "You underestimate the people of Metropolis." He got up and turned to Seth. "I know how to get the people to believe us. So, you start gathering up tips for my…charming-women-lesson. And I'll take care of everything else." He winked and walked off.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this idea." Seth muttered and then ran back to his desk as the boss walked in and quickly started to work.

The boss walked by and smiled. "Good job, Hazard. See here, people, this is how you get promoted." The boss slapped Seth on the back and returned to his office.

Seth smiled and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. Everyone laughed and Jimmy, with a smile, walked up and said. "Yeah, that's definitely the way to get promoted. Heheh." He then plopped down at his desk leaned back and put his feet on the desk. A moment latter the boss came out and Seth snapped back to pretending to work, but Jimmy did not have time.

"Olsen, what do you think you are doing! Get back to work or else you will find you self short a job!" Shouted the boss who then spun around and headed back to his office. Before he went in he turned to Seth, who was typing diligently on his computer. "You all need to shape up. Try and be more like Hazard here. Good job, son." With that he slammed the door to his office.

Hazard smiled and returned to his relaxed position. "What can I say? I'm a hard worker." At that everyone, ever Jimmy started laughing again but they went silent when the boss peered out of his office again.

An hour later Seth left the building and walked down the street until he got to a deserted alley. In the blink of an eye he changed from his casual wear to his combat-like costume and flew into the air. He flew over the buildings looking for Clark or trouble.

Clark found Seth and changed into his outfit. "I talked with the mayor. I told him that Superman and his friends helped to de-brainwash you. That you had been controlled by someone and that you had now vowed to fight for good."

"Thanks. Still doesn't solve are feud. Brainwashing or not, my hero methods are still the same "reckless" ways they were, as you said. I'm still the same type of hero."

Clark frowned slightly, having Seth repeat his own words. "Yes, they are reckless…but you can control that in due time, or either we can buddy up. I'll save the victims, you take out the bad guys…and then…at other times, it's vise-versa."

"Heheh. You're just going to have to learn to live with my "recklessness," Clark." Seth chuckled and then snapped his head around as he heard an explosion from behind him. He turned just in time to see a building smash to the ground and a tan creature jump on top of another building. A crazy grin spread across Seth's face. "Yeah! Now there's some action!" With that Seth flew of towards the creature.

Clark grinned and flew after him. He then scanned the building making sure there was no one trapped in the rubble while Hazard flew off to battle the new threat without a second thought. "Reckless, self-absorbed, arrogant rookie." Clark muttered with a smile as he watched Hazard run head-long into a fight with the unknown being with no thought to anything else. "This is going to be an awkward alliance..." As he said this Hazard aimed a perfect punch at the tan man and sent him spiraling through the air. "But, who knows, this could work." With that Clark took off through the air towards Hazard and the being.

**THE END**


End file.
